People who live and work in economically disadvantaged neighborhoods are adversely affected by chronic[unreadable] exposure to high levels of environmental pollutants including heavy metals and polycyclic aromatic[unreadable] compounds (PACs). Currently scientists collect discrete samples in polluted areas to identify specific[unreadable] chemicals that may adversely impact the health of the community. We hypothesis that the ability to[unreadable] determine the cumulative effect of pollutant exposure on human health by analyzing discrete samples, will be[unreadable] enhanced by datasets with high temporal resolution yielding unique signatures reflective of regional health[unreadable] disparities.[unreadable] Recent developments in the field of analytical chemistry, including submersible sensors and mass[unreadable] spectrometry, have enhanced our ability to obtain different types of data from environmental samples. The[unreadable] proposed research will refine and deploy sensitive and selective sensors for the detection of heavy metal[unreadable] contaminants in watersheds with high temporal resolution, determine PAC and heavy metal concentrations[unreadable] in discrete water samples with sensitive and selective laboratory-based mass spectrometry techniques, and[unreadable] identify signatures from heavy metal and PAC ratios in watersheds reflective of regional health disparities to[unreadable] test the hypothesis.[unreadable] The proposed research is unique in that the results from this research will be used to facilitate legislative[unreadable] changes that will protect the populations currently victimized by environmental pollutants. We propose to[unreadable] disseminate research results to the public and lawmakers to facilitate environmental justice policies that[unreadable] protect underserved populations. The success of the proposed research will not only enhance the[unreadable] infrastructure at California State University, Los Angeles (CSULA), but it will also serve the larger community[unreadable] as well. This service comes in the form of increased quality in the training of research students, especially[unreadable] those from groups traditionally underrepresented in the sciences, and informing the community of tangible[unreadable] factors that can be controlled to decrease the contribution of environmental pollutants to health problems[unreadable] experienced by residence of low-income communities.